Blenders traditionally include a blade assembly attached with a container. The blade assembly of these blenders often requires complex or specific geometries to assist in mixing the contents in the container appropriately. This may limit the size and/or shape that a container may be able to take.
Some closed-rotor rotary mixing heads are mounted to a motor shaft for inducing rotary motion in the head. The head is submerged into a material to be mixed, and through rotary motion, initiates flow and mixing of the material. Opposed internal blades force fluid through slots formed in a cylindrical cage. The size and shape of the slots determines the flow, velocity and shear rates produced by the head.
These mixing heads are typically designed for large batch processing. For example, the mixing heads are attached to a rotary arm. A container or vat is positioned beneath the mixing head and then the head is submerged in fluids within the vat. The large batch processing often requires powerful engines that are generally not suitable for average consumers.
Blenders and blender systems are often used to blend and process foodstuffs. These blenders and blender systems generally use a winged blade to chop or blend the foodstuff. Frozen, frosty, or icy drinks have become increasingly popular. Such drinks include the traditional shakes, and the more recently popular smoothies. Shakes, or milk shakes, are typically formed of ice cream and/or milk, and flavored as desired, with or without additives, such as candies, chocolates, peanut butter, fruits, etc. Milkshakes typically are available at most fast-food restaurants, such as burger chains, and may be made by special machines, or hand-made using mixers.
Smoothies tend to be healthier, and may be formed of ice, frozen yogurt, and/or sorbet. Smoothies may include additives such as fruits, fruit juice, vegetables, vitamins, supplements, etc. Smoothies typically are available from specialty chains or juice bars, and may be made with a commercial or restaurant-grade blender. Such drinks also may be made at home, using a personal blender.
Therefore, a need exists for improved systems and methods for blending contents in a blender. Further, there is a need for a blender system that generates less noise and decreases the time needed to prepare foodstuff.